dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit
Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit ist eine Hauptquest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Für eine Liste aller Hauptmissionen, siehe Der Weg des Inquisitors Vorangegangene Hauptmission: Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen Verwandte Hauptmission: Das gedämpfte Flüstern Nächste Hauptmission: Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen center Tipps: *Auch wenn Ihr die Templer mit dieser Mission unterstützen wollt, ist es ratsam, zunächst Das gedämpfte Flüstern voranzutreiben und im Zuge dessen Redcliffe zu erkunden. *Es ist ratsam, sich vor dem Start dieser Mission den Inquisitionsbonus anzueignen, um ganz am Ende einen zusätzlichen Einsatz ein Eurem Kartentisch freischalten zu können. *Einen Schurken und einen Krieger in Eurer Gruppe zu haben ist für diese Mission empfehlenswert __TOC__ Erhalt Diese Mission wird automatisch während Eurer Hauptmission Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen in Val Royeaux verfügbar, nachdem Ihr dem Lordsucher bei seinem skandalösen Auftritt zugesehen habt. Voraussetzung: 15 Macht ' Lösungsweg ' Habt Ihr Euch dazu entschlossen, die Templer zu unterstützen, so beginnt den entsprechenden Einsatz an Eurem Kartentisch (Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit (Einsatz)), wodurch eine Zusammenkunft mit Euren Beratern folgt. Josephine und Leliana konnten während Eurer Abwesenheit scheinbar genügend orlaisianische Adelige von der Inquisition überzeugen, um ihr genug Gewicht zu geben, um den Lordsucher und seine Männer aus der Reserve zu locken. Ihr sollt als Galionsfigur vorangehen und den Lordsucher in Therinfals Schanze aufsuchen, um dem Gesuch der Inquisition den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Gleich bei Eurer Ankunft in dem alten Gemäuer fängt Euch einer der Adeligen, Lord Esmeral Abernache, ab (und ''Vivienne wird ihm ebenfalls ein paar Dinge zu sagen haben, falls Ihr sie mitgenommen habt). '''Genießt Ihr das Gefühl? Zehn orlaisianische Häuser stehen hinter Euch.' :1. Natürlich. :: : Sera :2. Hochtrabende Worte. :: : Cassandra : Varric, Sera & Der Eiserne Bulle :3. Ich muss zum Lordsucher. :: : Sera & Der Eiserne Bulle : Vivienne :4. Adelswissen Eine famose Partnerschaft! :: : Cassandra & Vivienne : Sera Sobald Ihr Euren Charakter wieder selbst steuern könnt, erhaltet Ihr den . Dreht Euch hier zunächst um und lauft den Berg hinunter, um Euch ein paar Münzen extra zu verdienen. Lauft anschließend über die Brücke, lauscht im Vorübergehen den Unterhaltungen der Adeligen und sprecht dann im Hof mit dem Templer Delrin Barris. Der folgende Dialog hat keinerlei Auswirkung auf die Zuneigung Eurer Gefährten, allerdings gibt es eine paar zusätzliche Sätze von Cassandra, falls sie zugegen ist. Eine weitere Entscheidung wartet auf Euch, wenn Berris Euch in den Hof und zu drei Standarten führt, die es in einer gewissen Reihenfolge zu hissen gilt. Ihr könnt das Ritual abschließen, oder es ablehnen und darauf bestehen, den Lordsucher ohne weitere Umschweife aufzusuchen. Die Konsequenzen sind recht einfach, lehnt Ihr das Ritual ab, überlebt Lord Abernache die folgende Begegnung, was Euch bei einem späteren Urteil über einen Häuptling der Avvar nach Abschluss der Missionen im Fahlbruch eine weitere Option einbringt, die einen ausgesprochen amüsanten Einsatz nach sich zieht. Vollzieht Ihr das Ritual, so stirbt Abernache, es bringt Euch allerdings Zuneigungsboni Eurer Gefährten ein und im weiteren Verlauf dieser Mission gibt es ein paar zusätzliche Dialoge zu hören. Falls Ihr das Ritual übersprungen habt, könnt Ihr den nächsten Teil ignorieren und gleich zu dem Treffen mit dem Lordsucher hinunterscrollen. ______ Hisst die Flaggen in der Reihenfolge ihrer Bedeutsamkeit. Betätigt eines der drei Räder zweimal und eines einmal, um Eure Prioritäten offenkundig zu machen. Wichtig ist allerdings nur die Flagge, die Ihr am höchsten hisst. Eine richtige oder falsche Wahl gibt es dabei nicht, allerdings werden Eure Gefährten ihre Meinung zu Eurer entsprechenden Entscheidung kundtun, insofern sie anwesend sind. ◊ Flagge von Andraste :: : Cassandra : Solas ◊ Flagge des Volkes :: : Varric & Sera : Vivienne ◊ Flagge der Templer :: : Vivienne & Blackwall : Sera Die Tradition verlangt, dass ein Teilnehmer des Rituals seine Wahl nun den Umstehenden erklärt. :1. Meine Wahl war politisch. :: : Vivienne : Der Eiserne Bulle : Sera & Blackwall (auch wenn Blackwall nicht anwesend ist) :3. Ich überließ alles dem Zufall. (Sera'' gibt einen Kommentar dazu ab, falls anwesend)'' :: : Sera & Blackwall : Solas :4. Ich folgte meinem Glauben. :: : Solas & Sera :6. Ich habe meine Gründe. :: : Solas : Blackwall Nach dem Dialog habt Ihr dann noch die Möglichkeit, den Hof nach Wertsachen abzusuchen, bevor Ihr Euch schlussendlich aufmacht den Lordsucher zu treffen. ______ Das Treffen mit dem Lordsucher Wenn Ihr das Ritual vollendet habt: (Gluckst.) Das ist also die große Allianz, die die Inquisition anbietet? :1. Abernache, tretet zurück. :2. Barris, was ist los mit ihm? :3. Wo ist der Lordsucher? Ende Wenn Ihr das Ritual nicht vollendet habt: Das ist also der Herold, der alles verändert. Wegen Euch muss alles beschleunigt werden. :1. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen. : Cassandra & Blackwall :2. Barris, was ist los mit ihm? : Varric & Sera :3. Wo ist der Lordsucher? Ende Wie auch immer Ihr Euch entschieden habt, das Endresultat ist, abgesehen von dem Schicksal des charmanten Lord Abernache, doch immer dasselbe: die Templer greifen an und es gilt, sich der eigenen Haut zu erwehren, u.a. auch gegen den Hauptmann Denam. Sämtliche Gegner hier sind Stufe 5 oder 6. Tretet anschließend durch die nächste Tür, tötet die beiden Roten Templer und haltet Euch rechts, wenn Ihr keine Kisten und Truhen auf Eurem Weg verpassen wollt. Lest die Befehle auf dem Schreibtisch im ersten Raum, knackt das Schloss zum zweiten, plündert alles was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist und lauft dann geradeaus weiter und die Steinstufen hinauf. Etwa mittig auf der Treppe gibt es rechts dann noch eine Tür, die nur ein Schurke knacken kann. Begebt Euch dann weiter den Hauptweg entlang, in Richtung der gruseligen Stimme, und Ihr findet Euch auf dem Hof der Feste wieder, wo Euch, wie sollte es auch anders sein, eine Menge Gegner erwarten. Erledigt jeden, der dumm genug ist, sich Euch in den Weg zu stellen, erleichtert die Toten um ihre Habseligkeiten und bahnt Euch dann weiter Euren Weg durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Hofes. In der linken hinteren Ecke bei den Tischen findet sich der , außerdem warten mehrere Kisten auf den verschiedenen Stockwerken des Gebäudes darauf, von jemandem leergeräumt zu werden. Weiter vorne, nachdem Ihr die Taverne hinter Euch gelassen habt, gilt es, eine der wenigen loyal gebliebenen Templer im Kampf gegen ihre Kameraden zu unterstützen. Anschließend gibt es linkerhand auf dem Hof eine Tür, die nur ein Schurke knacken kann, hinter der sich Hauptmann Denams Arbeitszimmer befindet. Diesen Raum zu erkunden hat später Auswirkungen auf seine Verurteilung durch den Inquisitor (erst nach Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen ist die Verurteilung möglich): Wenn Ihr den Raum erkundet, könnt Ihr Denam exekutieren. Nur wenn Ihr den Raum nicht erkundet, könnt Ihr Denam verpflichten, wodurch sich der Kartentisch-Einsatz ''Urteil: Denam Patrouillen der Roten Templer'' freischaltet. In dem Zimmer findet sich u.a. auch der Waffenplan für: : und Ihr entdeckt die Leiche des Großmarschalls Trentwatch, der durch einen Brief des Lordsuchers Lucius Corin (der sich auf dem Schreibtisch von Denam befindet) nach Therinfals Schanze gelockt wurde, nur um dort hinterrücks ermordet zu werden. Der Großmarschall war wohl einer jener hohen Würdenträger der Templer, die eine Korrumpierung durch das rote Lyrium und den offenen Krieg mit den Magiern zu verhindern gewusst hätten und deshalb musste er sterben. Habt Ihr das Zimmer ausführlich erkundet, könnt Ihr den Raum wieder verlassen und durch die Tür am Kopf der nächsten Treppe schreiten, wodurch erneut die gruselige Stimme von zuvor ertönt. Folgt Ihr die Stufen hinauf, plündert links und rechts was Euch die Suchfunktion enthüllt und tretet dann dem Lordsucher gegenüber. Was dann geschieht, ist allerdings ... unerwartet. Finde einen Weg nach draußen. An dieser Stelle werde ich mich jeden Kommentars enthalten, um Euch nicht den Spaß an den spannenden Ereignissen zu verderben. Außerdem kann man sich hier praktisch nicht verlaufen und erst einmal auch nichts Wichtiges verpassen. Seht Euch einfach die Videosequenzen an (sie beginn, sobald Ihr Euch Cullen und Josephine nähert) und folgt anschließend dem einzig möglichen Weg nach vorn. Schon bald werdet Ihr einen Raum mit rotierenden Flammenwerfern aus grünem Feuer erreichen, denen es geschickt auszuweichen gilt. Je nachdem, ob Ihr das Ritual mit den Flaggen zuvor vollzogen habt oder nicht, wird die Stimme außerdem Eure Entscheidung kommentieren. Bewegt Euch nach links zu der kleinen Gruppe von Soldaten und bewegt Euch von nun an in Serpentinen von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen, um so den Flammen zu entgehen und keine der höchst interessanten Unterhaltungen zu verpassen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes angekommen, könnt Ihr, abhängig von der Klasse Eures Charakters, schon die Tür knacken/Wand einschlagen/Barriere zerstören, um die Nebenquest Dämonisches Dogma zu triggern, die Euch die Schwächen Eures Gegners offenbaren wird. Außerdem gibt es zusätzlich zu dem damit verbundenen noch einen dauerhaften Bonus von'' Klugheit +1 ''zu ergattern. Geht dann in den Raum rechts, wo Euch eine weitere unerwartete Begegnung bevorsteht. Dieses Mal allerdings der positiven Art. Irgendwie. In diesem Raum gibt es nichts zu finden, doch die Tür wird hinter Euch zufallen und bei dem Versuch sie erneut zu öffnen, wird die nächste Videosequenz ausgelöst. Folgt dann weiter dem Hauptweg und arbeitet Euch durch die Gefängnisse vor. Aus diesem Bereich gibt es vorerst keinen Ausgang. Sprecht im hintersten Raum auf der rechten Seite mit Cole, und er wird Euch den Weg hinausweisen. Lauft noch einmal die Gefängnisse ab und entzündet in jedem von ihnen ein Feuer. Vergesst dabei auch den Gefängnisschlüssel im allerersten Raum mit dem Kartentisch und Cassandra nicht, in einer Zelle an der Seite. Lauft dann von dort aus stur geradeaus und Ihr findet an der Mauer dort noch eine Feuerstelle. Die Wand vor Euch wird ein Stück zurückfahren und Euch so den Ausgang öffnen. Wendet Euch aber zunächst nach rechts und entzündet auch in diesem Raum noch ein Feuer, verlasst das Zimmer und gleich rechts gibt es noch eine letzte Flamme zu entfachen. Dadurch wird die Wand noch ein Stück zurückfahren und Euch so die nächste geheime Inschrift samt der Aktualisierung des enthüllen (Konstitution +2). Folgt anschließend weiter dem Hauptweg, der nun durch einen surrealen Wald führt, und achtet auf die Stacheln, die immer wieder aus dem Boden kommen. Sie werden stets durch Blasen auf dem Boden angekündigt, die an heißes Pech erinnern. Lauft hier einfach geradeaus und hört auf Euren Führer, es gibt hier nichts zu entdecken oder zu verpassen. Ihr erreicht schon bald eine Holztür zwischen zwei Gerüsten, die Euch wieder in die Messehalle führt, in der Ihr zuvor schon über Kisten springen konntet, um ein paar Truhen entleeren zu können. In diesem Raum findet sich im ersten Stock die letzte Inschrift mit dem letzten Fragment des und dem dauerhaften Bonus Geschicklichkeit +3, Willenskraft +3 oder Stärke +3, je nachdem, ob Ihr einen Schurken, Magier oder Krieger spielt. Außerdem ist hiermit auch die Nebenquest Dämonisches Dogma abgeschlossen. Ab hier sollte der Weg Euch auch wieder bekannt vorkommen, er endet dort, wo Ihr zuvor schon dem "Lordsucher" begegnet seid. An Eurem Ziel angekommen wird eine weitere Videosequenz abgespielt, Ihr erhaltet automatisch den und außerdem folgende Boni für den erfolgreichen Abschluss dieses Quest-Abschnitts: *512 EP * *Macht: +2 Haupthalle von Therinfalls Schanze Ihr findet Euch im Hauptraum von Therinfalls Schanze wieder, wo die letzten bei Verstand gebliebenen Templer sich verbarrikadiert haben, um den Angriffen der Dämonen standhalten zu können. Undurchdringliche Barrieren trennen Euch von Eurem Gegner, doch Tempelritter Barris kann Euch einen Ausweg weisen. Ihr müsst für ihn die letzten verbliebenen Veteranen der Templer, sowie genug Lyrium finden, um damit seine Männer in die Lage zu versetzen, die Barrieren mit ihrer Macht zu brechen. Aber Achtung! Um die Lager und die Veteranen zu finden, werdet Ihr den Hauptraum durch die Türen an der Seite immer wieder verlassen müssen. In dieser Zeit werden die Templer unerbittlich angegriffen. Eine Leiste an der rechten Seite Eures Bildschirms wird Euch über die Lage der Templer auf dem Laufenden halten, allerdings gibt es dabei etwas Wichtiges zu beachten: Wenn die Anzeige unter 30% fällt, wird Barris tödlich verwundet und stirbt im Verlauf der folgenden Kämpfe, wodurch Ihr einen wertvollen Verbündeten verliert, einen Emissär und außerdem gewisse Einsätze an Eurem Kartentisch nicht verfügbar sein werden. Lasst Euch also nicht allzu viel Zeit mit der Erkundung des Gebietes, und kehrt lieber mehrmals in die Haupthalle zurück, um die Templer in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen und ihre Lebensleiste wieder zu regenerieren (Ein Indikator für Barris' Überleben ist es, wenn Ihr den Inquisitor nach den Kämpfen gegen die Dämonen in der großen Halle nicht nach Barris befinden fragen hört, worauf der erwähnt, dass er zwar verwundet wurde, die Wunde aber keine große Sache sei. Wird dieser Dialog getriggert, ist es zu spät, und Barris wird sterben). Außerdem gibt es im Verlauf dieses Teils der Mission nur ein einziges Vorratslager. Es ist ratsam, zunächst die Veteranen zu finden, da sie sowohl die Lebensleiste der Halle wieder ein wenig auffrischen, als auch die Verteidigung derselben einfacher machen. Außerdem gibt es auch jeweils Türen auf den oberen Balustraden in der Haupthalle, die Ihr allerdings nur erreichen könnt, indem Ihr die Haupthalle verlasst und Euch Euren Weg über die Höfe bahnt. Auf der Balustrade selbst findet sich dann unter anderem das Banner der Templer. Es gibt überall einiges an Beute einzuheimsen und Ihr müsst nichts davon zurücklassen, denn im Grunde habt Ihr so viel Zeit wie Ihr wollt, solange Ihr nur immer wieder früh genug in die Haupthalle zurückkehrt, um Barris nicht zu gefährden. Außerdem könnt Ihr hier im Hauptraum zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit der Gravur vor der Statue neben den grünen Barrieren interagieren, um Euren zu aktualisieren. Die Obere Kaserne Der nun beschriebene Lösungsweg ist die ausführliche Variante, die auch Kodexeinträge, Truhen und Kisten beinhaltet. Der Weg durch die Obere Kaserne führt allerdings in einer Schleife zurück in den Hauptsaal, sodass Ihr zwei Möglichkeiten habt, zwischendurch in den Hauptraum zurückzukehren, um die verbliebenen Templer in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen. Beginnt vorzugsweise links, bei der Oberen Kaserne, bahnt Euch Euren Weg über den Hof (links des Hofes in einem Stall findet sich noch der und auf dem Weg in den nächsten Bereich gibt es eine brüchige Wand, die ein Krieger einschlagen kann, mit 3 Truhen mit zufälligen Gegenständen). Lauft von dort geradeaus weiter durch die Tür auf der Terrasse in das nächste Areal. Durchquert den Raum, wendet Euch dann nach links und Ihr stoßt auf den ersten Veteranen der treu gebliebenen Templer. Helft ihm im Kampf gegen die Roten Templer Schrecken und plündert was Ihr auf dem Balkon finden könnt. Lauft dann geradeaus den Weg zurück den Ihr gekommen seid und die Treppe am anderen Ende hinauf, helft dem nächsten Veteranen im Kampf gegen die Dämonen und plündert was die Gegner fallen lassen. Hier oben findet sich noch eine verschlossene Tür, die ein Schurke knacken kann, und die in den Kerker führt. Der Kerker ist recht weitläufig, da es auch einige verschlossene Gittertüren mit Beute dahinter gibt, also teilt Euch die Zeit dafür gut ein. Kehrt dann auf die Balustrade zurück, wo Ihr zuvor der Veteranin geholfen habt, und tretet durch die Tür geradeaus am Ende der Brüstung. Ihr werdet Euch auf der oberen Balustrade der Haupthalle wiederfinden, wo Ihr die Treppen herunterlassen könnt, um von nun an jederzeit wieder hier hinaufklettern zu können. Auf einem Tisch ganz in der Nähe findet sich der und bei den Tischen weiter vorne findet sich u.a. das Banner des Templer-Ordens. Offiziersquartiere Nehmt von der oberen Ebene aus dieses Mal den Weg durch die Tür auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite, zu den Offiziersquartieren. Folgt dem einzigen Weg und Ihr trefft schon bald auf den letzten der Veteranen. Anschließend fehlen Euch nur noch die Lyriumlager, die sich in den unteren Offiziersquartieren finden lassen. Nehmt von dort, wo der letzte Veteran zu finden war, den Weg nach rechts über die Wehrgänge und zu der brüchigen Mauer. Schlagt sich mithilfe eines Kriegers ein und nehmt so die Abkürzung in die unteren Quartiere. Plündert die beiden Truhen dort und erledigt dann die Gegner auf dem Hof. Direkt gegenüber dem Eingang, den Ihr gerade genutzt habt, gelangt Ihr zu dem "offiziellen" Aufgang, wo sich allerdings nur noch ein einzelner Jutesack finden lässt. Bleibt unter der Überdachung und öffnet die Tür dort, die direkt gegenüber dem Durchgang am anderen Ende des Hofes liegt, der zurück in die Haupthalle führt. Sobald Ihr die Tür öffnet, beginnt eine kurze Videosequenz, die eine Büste der orlaisianischen Kaiserin Celene] zeigt, die von dem Dämon des Neids verunstaltet wurde. Seht Euch hier gründlich um, u.a. gibt es hier folgende Beute zu entdecken: * Außerdem gibt es hier noch den Schlüssel des Lordsuchers, den Ihr benötigt, um die letzte Tür des Areals rechts dieses Raumes zu öffnen. Hinter jener befindet sich das gesuchte Lyriumlager, zusammen mit mehreren Truhen mit zufälligem Inhalt. Haupthalle Habt Ihr schließlich alles gefunden was Ihr benötigt, kehrt zu Barris zurück und präsentiert ihm Eure Ergebnisse. Eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein und es gilt, die Templer gegen die in Wellen anstürmenden Angreifer zu verteidigen (die Gegner sind ausnahmslos Stufe 4 - 5). Ist die Barriere schließlich Geschichte, habt Ihr erst einmal ein wenig Zeit gewonnen, um ordentlich durchzuatmen. Sammelt ein, was Euch Eure Gegner freundlicherweise an Beute hinterlassen haben und begebt Euch dann die Treppe hinauf. Plündert die Truhe, holt Euch den von einer der Holzbänke und füllt, falls nötig, Eure Vorräte mit dem Vorratslager hier oben auf. Tretet dann hinaus auf den Hof und stellt Euch dem verruchten Dämon entgegen: Dämon des Neids :Boss-Gegner Stufe 8 :31.115 Lebenskraft (Schwierigkeit: Normal) 14 Rüstung Immunität: Alle außer Gefecht setzenden Effekte Der Dämon des Neids nutzt Fähigkeiten, die denen von Schrecken (den Dämonen) sehr ähnlich sind. Er kann z.B. Portale öffnen, um schnell an Gegner heran- oder von ihnen wegzukommen. Er nutzt auch eine Fähigkeit, die er als Fernkampfangriff nutzt, der Geistschaden verursacht und Nahkämpfer kann er verwirren, und dadurch für mehrere Sekunden außer Gefecht setzen. Phase 1 *Sobald sein Leben die 75%-Marke erreicht, flieht Neid ans Ende der Terrasse hinter eine seiner Barrieren, und dafür tauchen 2 Rote Templer und 2 Scharfschützen der Roten Templer (alle Stufe 5) auf. Sie müssen getötet werden, damit Neid wieder in den Kampf eingreift. Phase 2 In dieser Phase verwandelt Neid sich in einen Inquisitionssoldaten, der wohl einen standardisierten Inquisitor darstellen soll, und greift mit den entsprechenden Klassenfertigkeiten an, die abhängig sind von der Klasse des Inquisitors. *Sobald sein Leben die 25%-Marke unterschreitet, verliert er die Gestalt des Inquisitors und nimmt wieder seine ursprüngliche Form an. Auch seine Fähigkeiten werden wieder zu jenen, die er schon zu Beginn genutzt hat. Jetzt kann er auch getötet werden. Vergesst anschließend nicht, den Hof zu plündern, und die Beute einzusammeln, die der Dämon zurückgelassen hat: * *5 *5 *5 *5 Anschließend könnt Ihr die Terrasse wieder verlassen, wodurch die nächste Videosequenz ausgelöst wird. Das Nachspiel Die verbliebenen Templer werden Euch bereits erwarten, mit Barris und Lord Abernache an ihrer Spitze, insofern die beiden die Ereignisse in Therinfalls Schanze überlebt haben. Wenn Lord Abernache überlebt hat: Ich hoffe, das wirkt sich nicht auf unser Einvernehmen aus. :1. Ihr werdet weiter gebraucht. : Varric & Vivienne :2. Ihr könnt uns weiter dienen. (kA) :3. Geht mir einfach aus dem Weg. : Varric ___ Falls Abernache nicht überlebt hat, geht der Dialog gleich zu diesem Punkt über: Die Templer sind bereit, sich anzuhören, was die Inquisition von ihnen braucht. :1. Wir brauchen wahre Templer. : Vivienne :2. Helft uns gegen die Bresche. : Varric : Sera & Der Eiserne Bulle :3. Ihr wisst, was Ihr tun müsst. : Der Eiserne Bulle :4. Gläubig Andraste schickte mich zu Euch. : Solas _____ Von hier an wird Eure nächste Entscheidung auf die Zuneigung all Eurer Gefährten Auswirkungen haben, ganz gleich ob sie in Eurer aktiven Gruppe sind oder nicht (die einzige Ausnahme hierbei ist Varric). Sämtliche Einsätze, die Ihr durch das Überleben von Ser Barris freischalten könnt, werden außerdem nur verfügbar sein, wenn Ihr die Templer als gleichwertige Partner der Inquisition aufnehmt. _____ Doch der Orden ist führungslos, entleibt durch Verrat. Wir müssen ihn wieder aufbauen. (Die folgende Entscheidung hat auch Auswirkungen auf Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen (siehe Spoiler)) :2. Tut das als unsere Partner. :: : Cassandra & Der Eiserne Bulle : Blackwall & Vivienne (nur wenn in der aktiven Gruppe) : Solas & Sera Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} :5. Dann fügt Euch und dient uns. :: : Solas & Sera : Vivienne : Cassandra, Blackwall & Der Eiserne Bulle Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} Wie auch immer Ihr Euch entscheidet, die Templer werden sich der Inquisition in ihren Bemühungen anschließen, die Bresche ein für alle Mal zu versiegeln. _____ Zurück in Haven Sobald Ihr nach Haven zurückkehrt (was automatisch geschieht), erhaltet Ihr die beiden Kodexeinträge und und je nachdem, wie Ihr Euch entschieden habt, werden Eure Berater ihre Meinung zu dieser Entscheidung kundtun. Wählt in dem folgenden Dialog "4. Nicht jetzt. Sie brauchen Lyrium.", falls Ihr Euch bereits Wissen über die Unterwelt angeeignet habt, und Ihr schaltet außerdem den Kartentisch-Einsatz Mehr Lyrium für die Templer sichern frei. Cole wird kurz darauf auf dem Kartentisch erscheinen und Ihr müsst entscheiden, ob Ihr ihn in der Inquisition aufnehmt oder nicht. Das will ich auch tun. Ich kann helfen. Inwiefern? :2. Er kann bleiben. Ich traue ihm. rekrutieren ::Gewährt den und :5. Er ist gefährlich, tötet ihn. lässt alle Anwesenden vergessen und verschwindet Eure Berater werden sich anschließend zurückziehen und die Quest endet mit den anbrechenden Vorbereitungen für das endgültige Verschließen der Bresche, wodurch die nächste Hauptmission, Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen, beginnt. Belohnung Erfahrung Für die Flucht aus dem Wald: *512 EP * *Macht: +2 Für den Abschluss der Quest: *2658 EP * *Macht: +3 Für Barris' Rekrutierung als Emissär: * *Macht: +1 Geschichte *Das Urteil über Hauptmann Denam wird verfügbar *1 neuer Emissär für Cullen: Templerritter Barris (möglich) *Neuer Gefährte Cole kann rekrutiert werden *Erhalt des Banners des Templer-Ordens Sonstige Beute: * * Vom Dämon des Neids: * *5 *5 *5 *5 Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze werden freigeschaltet: *''Die Pflichten des Ordens'' (wenn die Templer gleichwertige Verbündete sind) *''Mit Hasmals Templern verhandeln'' (wenn die Templer verpflichtet wurden) *''Adel vernichtet'' *''Schloss Redcliffe erkunden'' (sprecht dafür mit Krem) *''Mehr Lyrium für die Templer sichern'' (möglich) *Sowie einige weitere nach der nächsten Hauptmission Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen Kodexeinträge * * * * * * * * * * Durch Gegner außerdem: * * * Kategorie:Der Weg des Inquisitors Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Cassandra Kategorie:Solas Kategorie:Varric Kategorie:Blackwall Kategorie:Sera Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle Kategorie:Vivienne